


Purity and Other Virtues Cullen is Somewhat Lacking

by equiuszahhax



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Humor, I CONJUGATED AND EVERYTHING GUYS, Latin, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equiuszahhax/pseuds/equiuszahhax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Cullen is an innocent flower. This could not be further from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity and Other Virtues Cullen is Somewhat Lacking

 

Of  course  the Inquisitor was the first to say something. The couple had come out with their relationship a few weeks ago (although they had been seeing each other for months), and while Dorian loved the Inquisitor, he really did, she always seemed to end up with her nose in someone else's business. In this case, his and Cullen's. 

"Dorian? I've been meaning to speak with you."

He looked up from his book, shifting slightly in his chair and hiding a wince from the ache in his rear. Cullen wasn't exactly gentle-- not that Dorian wanted him to be, but it did make sitting less than ideal. 

"Yes, Inquisitor?" He quirked an eyebrow, his expression neutral. 

She shifted slightly and giggled behind her hand;  now  Dorian was curious. "It's about Cullen." Dorian couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face at the mention of his lover. 

"Well, spit it out. What about him?" His smile widened. 

"You know he was a templar, right?" Dorian nodded and wondered where this was going. "Templars are a bit... conservative, and I just wanted to make sure you take your relationship slowly." His smile faded somewhat, replaced by a look of confusion. "I know things are different in Tevinter, so you might be a little more... knowledgeable about these things, but take it easy on the commander, alright?" Her face was red, her blush visible even beneath her dark skin, and at last Dorian caught on. 

He wanted to bury his face in his hands or burst out laughing. If only she knew-- sometimes it was hard for Dorian to believe that the Cullen who tied him up and fucked him until he cried was the same man who would kiss his rope burns and cuddle him to sleep. Dorian idly wondered whether the templars spanked their recruits;  something to think about for next time. 

Realizing that the Inquisitor was still staring at him, he coughed a little into his hand, and nodded. "Thank you, Inquisitor. I shall keep it in mind."

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, well," she said, rising from her chair. "We both know Cullen isn't the most communicative." Dorian had to work hard to keep himself from smiling. Oh, how wrong she was. She bowed a little. "Anyways, I'll let you get back to your work."

Dorian smiled and waved her off, leaving him alone with an ache in his rear end and the intriguing image of Cullen taking him over his knee. 

He spoke to Cullen  about the Inquisitor's cautioning that night, as he was sucking a vicious hickey into Dorian's neck. 

"Do you know what the Inquisitor said to me today?" His voice was breathy, and his hands tangled in Cullen's hair as he began to undo the straps covering Dorian's torso. When he got no response, he continued. "She told me to take it easy on you." At that, Cullen laughed, his voice deep against his lover's skin. 

"I assume you didn't have the heart to tell her that poor, innocent commander Cullen isn't a delicate flower after all?" Cullen bit down on Dorian's collar as his shirt at last went fluttering to the floor. Dorian let out a whimper and shook his head, pulling his lover up for a kiss. 

The next person to mention it was Varric. He was the last person Dorian expected that sort of thing from, which is why he made an entirely undignified noise of surprise when the dwarf approached him with a "Hey, Sparkler, have you fucked the Commander yet?"

Dorian carefully adjusted the scarf he had donned to hide the several large love bites adorning his neck like a collar. "Um. Well. I don't really see how that's any of your business. But since you asked, no." Technically he wasn't lying-- he was the one getting fucked, not Cullen. Varric nodded approvingly. 

"Good. Cullen's a good man, but he's a tad... virginal. You should have seen the way he reacted when I offered to let him beta read the next chapter of Hard in Hightown." Dorian scoffed at the image; Cullen would likely object purely on principle. He did , unfortunately, have a public image to worry about. 

"Yes, well, thank you for your concern," Dorian replied, avoiding looking at the shorter man. "However, I'm sure Cullen and I will do just fine without your input."

"Oh, come on," Varric smirked. "We both know he's even more innocent than the Inquisitor, and that's saying something. I'm pretty sure he'd about cry if you so much as mentioned any of your past sexcapades." 

Faking offense, Dorian held a hand to his breast as if wounded. "Ser Varric, you wound me! How dare you imply that I am anything less than chaste." He batted his long eyelashes, chuckling. 

"Whatever, Sparkler. Just so long as he doesn't come crying to me about you sullying his maidenhood." With that, Varric was walking away, leaving Dorian amused and more than slightly baffled. 

This time when he mentioned it to Cullen, he was in the middle of tying Dorian up. The ideal time to make small talk, obviously, but Cullen was the one who had asked about his day. 

"Varric told me not to sully your maidenhood," he said with a laugh, earning a smile from Cullen. 

"Is that so?" He finished tying Dorian's left arm to the headboard and tugged on it, ensuring it was neither too tight  nor  too loose. "Would you like that?" Dorian gave him a puzzled look. "I've never taken it in the ass. Perhaps I ought to try." As he moved to the other arm, Dorian let out a low moan at the thought, turning his head to follow Cullen's movement. 

"You would let me?" He breathed, and Cullen leaned close, his voice tickling Dorian's ear. 

"Of course, my love. If I were not confide nt  I could take, I would not give. But tonight we have other things to attend to," he murmured, before straightening up and moving between Dorian's legs. "Do you know your safeword?" The bound man nodded, and Cullen grinned wickedly; Dorian had a feeling he was going to be sore in the morning. 

Solas was the third and last to inquire upon Dorian's sex life; he wondered what Cullen had been doing to give everyone this image of purity. As Solas spoke, Dorian rubbed absentmindedly at the rope burns on his wrist and tried without success to ignore the throbbing of his arse, where a slick wooden plug stretched him wide. Thank god he was sitting. 

"… and so I must ask you to keep in mind our comrade's chastity," Solas finished , and Dorian nodded somewhat distractedly. 

"Yes, of course. I'll keep that in mind."

Solas made a sound of annoyance. "It would behoove you to take this matter seriously. It is your lover's purity I am concerned for, is it not?" Dorian couldn't contain his eye roll, earning a scowl from the elf. 

"All I'm saying is, when is anyone going to be concerned about  my  chastity?" Dorian huffed, and began to gather his papers. He didn't trust himself to stand just yet, not while Solas was there, but he wasn't sure he could endure another moment of the plug rubbing up against his insides without Cullen there. Solas scoffed, and made for the door. 

"Very well, Dorian. I will keep this in mind next time I endeavor to advise you." Dorian knew he had angered the elf, but couldn't bring himself to care as the plug shifted inside him. He stood up as soon as the door swung shut, unable to stop a moan, and clapped a hand over his mouth as he hobbled towards his and Cullen's shared bedroom, thankfully meeting no one on the way. 

The room was empty when Dorian arrived, much to his frustration. He knew he couldn't expect Cullen to be there all day, but he was getting desperate. He didn't bother locking the door behind him; Cullen was the only one who would try to enter, and he didn't want to have to get up to let the commander in. 

Collapsing onto the bed with a drawn-out groan, Dorian spread his legs wide, palming his neglected cock through his trousers before he began to divest himself. As he fumbled with the straps of his shirt, he cursed his fashionable but impractical wardrobe; at last the shirt fell away and Dorian hummed happily as his hands wandered his chest, teasing himself even as his hips twitched needily. He ran his thumbs over his pierced nipples, gasping as the cool metal bars twisted. He had told Cullen that he would  wait, but it was getting harder by the second to resist. His body ached with the want, the need (Dorian couldn't tell them apart anymore) for Cullen's hands on him; but he couldn’t very well drag him away from the War Table. Fuck waiting, Dorian thought, and pulled his trousers off. 

He had promised Cullen that he would not touch his cock, but no restrictions had been placed on his arse, Dorian thought with a cheeky grin. He flipped himself onto his stomach, head against the mattress and hips raised high, and reached behind himself to grasp the plug. An  embarrassingly  high pitched noise escaped his mouth as he twisted it inside him, making him cant his hips back towards the foreign object. Where Cullen had gotten ahold of one, Dorian had no idea, but he wasn't complaining. 

A noise from behind him made Dorian jerk to a half, his hips mid-thrust, hand flying away from the plug. He turned his head to see Cullen there, a smirk spread across his face as he watched Dorian pleasure himself. The Vint buried his face in the pillows once more, letting out a whine of embarrassment.

"By all means, continue," Cullen said, his voice low and thick with lust. "You make quite the pretty picture." Dorian's hands clenched in the sheets, and he groaned. 

"Andraste's tits, Cullen, I've been waiting for you all day, if you don't get over here and  touch me \--" And then Cullen's hands were on him, stroking down his arched back to grab his rear and slowly tug the plug out of him. Dorian near-screamed as the flare stretched him, and once it was out, he rolled his hips backwards, wordlessly begging Cullen to fill him.

"Please, amatus-- I can't--" his words broke off into a muffled sob as the commander knelt down behind him and pressed his tongue to Dorian's thoroughly-stretched entrance. His hands dug into the mage's hips, keeping him from  moving  with Cullen, leaving him completely helpless as the commander ate him out enthusiastically. 

It was only after Dorian's pleas had turned to desperate, wordless moans that Cullen pulled back, gently flipping Dorian onto his back and kneeling between his spread legs. His cock remained hard and weeping against his stomach, but Cullen ignored it, instead leaning forward to kiss his lover. Dorian eagerly accepted the kiss, allowing Cullen's tongue to explore his mouth as his hands came to rest on the commander's hips. 

"Do you remember your safeword?" Cullen murmured, his voice tender. Dorian nodded, his eyelids fluttering; Cullen took this as permission to continue, and captured the mage in another kiss, one hand tangling in his hair and the other skimming over his stomach. "You taste so good, fuck. Could spend all day tonguefucking you." Dorian sighed sweetly, almost  contently  at Cullen's words, as his fingers bypassed Dorian's cock and made their way to his entrance, pressing two in. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Cullen, fuck," Dorian breathed, his head arching back as Cullen added a third finger. "I thought of you every time I moved, remembered how your cock felt inside me, please Cullen--" He cut himself off, biting down on his lower lip. Cullen growled lustily and removed his fingers, earning a shudder and a whine from Dorian  as he positioned his erection against the mage's arse. 

"Gonna make you bed," Cullen promised as he pushed In, not too rough but not slowly either. Dorian threw his head back, rolling his hips against his lover's; apparently, he was already there. 

"Please, please, Cullen, amatus, fuck me," he moaned, his voice hoarse. "Peragis me!" Cullen knew only a few words of  Tevene , but he knew what Dorian was asking for. With a genuine smile, he began to fuck his lover in earnest, earning a moan with each rough thrust. Taking Dorian's erection in one hand and using the other to tug him up for a kiss, Cullen began to stroke, causing Dorian to shiver and cry out. 

"Amatus, I can't-- non possum maneo, sodes, te amo--!" With that, Dorian was coming, limbs jerking and face contorting with pleasure as his cock pulsed and ropes of seed covered his stomach. Cullen was far from finished, but feeling his lover clench down around him certainly pushed him along. He kept up the rhythmic thrusts of his hips, only slowing slightly when Dorian's words turned to cries and then to whimpers. 

"Can you go again?" Cullen asked, and it took a moment for his words to penetrate Dorian's post-orgasm haze. The mage took a few deep breaths, even as Cullen continued to fuck him, before nodding, circling his arms around Cullen's neck.

"Yes, but-- can I-- your lap?" He sounded almost dazed, completely fuck-drunk under Cullen's ministrations. Pressing a kiss to the mage's temple, he carefully maneuvered himself into a a seated position, with Dorian lounging in his lap, his chin resting on Cullen's shoulder. 

"Is this alright?" Cullen asked, and Dorian let out a lazy hum, kissing the commander's collarbone.

"Perfect," he said, his voice muffled by Cullen's skin, and Cullen began to move once more, his hands coming to rest on his lover's hips. It wasn't long before Dorian was letting out contented little sighs with each powerful thrust, mingling with Cullen's deep moans in the warm air of their bedroom as his cock began to stiffen again.

Cullen, on the other hand, was nearing his completion; his thrusts grew more and more erratic as Dorian clenched around him. Dorian could sense it as well, and began rolling his hips in time with Cullen's thrusts, egging him on. 

"Come on, Commander," he purred, voice thick with lust. "Claim me." That was the last straw for Cullen, who bit down on Dorian's shoulder as he came, hips stilling as he filled the mage with his seed. Dorian moaned at the sensation, and Cullen pulled out as he softened, causing his seed to  drip  out of the Vint's well-fucked entrance. He took his lover's erection in hand, and stroked him gently, pressing his lips to Dorian's hair. 

"Such a good boy. So perfect for me." Dorian trembled and cried out, squeezing Cullen tight as he approached his second climax of the evening. "You can come, Dorian." Body tensing as his oversensitive nerves were stimulated, Dorian obeyed, shuddering and whimpering as Cullen stroked him through his orgasm. He continued to stroke him until his lover's noises turned to ones of pain rather than pleasure, at which point he released him, wiping his hand on the bedspread before reaching down to cup Dorian's cheek. 

"You did so well, Dorian." The mage's face was still buried in Cullen's chest, and it took some prompting to get him to look up. "We're done for now. How are you feeling?"

Dorian gave a hazy smile and made a small noise of contentment. "Good. Tired. Words fail me." Cullen chuckled and gently extricated Dorian from his lap; when he protested, Cullen kissed his forehead. 

"Don't worry, love. I'm just going to get us cleaned up." Quickly, he grabbed a rag and dipped it in the pitcher of water they kept by the bed, using it to wipe both him and Dorian down. The latter hissed as Cullen cleaned his sensitive nethers, but he knew he would regret it if he woke up sticky. 

As soon as the perfunctory cleaning was done, Cullen climbed beneath the thick blankets of their bed, helping maneuver Dorian into his arms. He had once told Cullen how much he liked being held, how safe it made him feel, and Cullen had remembered. Now he softly nuzzled his lover's ear and held him close, listening to his breathing slow.

"What did you think?" Now that the scene was over, Cullen was back to his usual fumbly, endearing self, making Dorian smile. 

"I'd like to see  you  try to talk to Solas about chastity with a plug up your arse," he said, not without humor, and Cullen laughed. 

"Did he really? Damn, I've been playing the innocent act up in the past few weeks, but I never expected Solas of all people to say something."

Dorian reached for Cullen's hand and wound their fingers together. "Ah, well. I suppose I'll just have to prove them wrong."

The two of them fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms, perfectly content.

Bonus scene!

Cullen was standing at the war table when a  messenger  handed him a little note. "From Ser Pavus," he said, and left in a hurry, leaving Cullen to unfold the scrap of parchment. 

_ Amatus, _

_ Remember when you t old me you'd let me fuck you? Well, I'd like to cash in.  _

_ Ever faithful, ever yours, _

_ Dorian _

The scandalized looks they got as Cullen carried Dorian over his shoulder to their quarters was totally worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the kink meme.
> 
> Latin:   
> peragis me = Finish me, complete me  
> non possum maneo = I cannot last, I cannot continue (maneo, ironically enough, also means to spend the night with someone sexually)  
> sodes = please  
> te amo = I love you


End file.
